


Lines

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: An ode to Yuzuru's body.





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for August Break was _lines_. This took an unexpected direction. 
> 
> And I made a **podfic**: 
> 
> **Length**: 4:17
> 
> **Download:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wgfy0u7ya40a98e/Lines.mp3/file)

I know the lines of your body as well as I do mine. Each one of them is etched into my memory from countless stolen glances, and from the prolonged gazes I can afford myself when you are performing, because then _everyone_ is watching you.

I close my eyes and touch them now.

The S-line that travels along your eyebrow, beneath your almond eye, around the flushed apple of your cheek. The sensual dip of your cupid’s bow and the pink curved fullness of your bottom lip. I trace them with my finger, and feel quivering breath tingle on the last digit, a herald of the furtive flick of tongue that follows.

The line of your shoulders, proud and studied, the way you carry yourself with the effortless grace of a dancer. I want to hold it, swallow it in an embrace, until you can’t tell where you end and I begin.

Your neck – not a single smooth swoop, but a line interrupted by the protrusion of your Adam’s apple, so boldly there, as if it was beckoning to my hungry lips and my grazing teeth.

The sinuous slope of your spine, like an invitation to let one’s hands glide down to where it dips, then curves upwards, a path more tempting than anything the devil may have dreamt up. I want to trail it with my mouth – a starving pilgrim seeking the secret shrines of your body. I want to greet vertebra after vertebra until I arrive at their end, then worship you with my tongue.

The long lean lines of your legs – full of coiled strength and power that has been won by blood, sweat, and tears right in front of my eyes. I want them to curl around my waist as if you were tying a knot, binding yourself to me forever… or at least for the duration of our sweet ecstasy.

The stuttering, melodic line of your name, like skipping stones across water, cascading off my lips. Yu-zu-ru. My sin, my soul, my love.

Your lines: each one a path to paradise. I covet them all, I trace them with my fingers, my mouth, my tongue, all perfect in my mind’s eye. You are per-fec-tion spelled out by a trembling hand.

And with closed eyes, as I explore the lines of my own body and spill my desire for you into the palm of my hand, I can almost pretend that I am touching _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Do let me know, I live for comments! <3


End file.
